


Love Or Lust?

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Scary Thing (Corpse Party Love Stories) [5]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tomohiro's Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a game; then it became two friends just fooling around.<br/>Until you said it, I'd never even considered that I could fall for you. Why? Why did you have to go and make me realize the feelings I refused to feel?</p><p>He's a major gamer; she's his best friend's little sister. He finds himself drawn to her, but why? Is it just her body that he desires so much, or is it just her? Does he love her or does he just want her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge Accepted

“Hey there.” Ryosuke's voice called to me from his spot on my brother's bed. I just watched him as I leaned against the door frame. Tomohiro had left a few minutes ago saying something about something he had to do. I really hadn't been paying attention to any of it but the fact that he'd be gone at least a couple hours.

So I was left alone with Ryosuke. To be honest, I really didn't mind one bit. He was cute. Not exactly I-want-to-date-him cute, but more like let's-have-a-little-fun kinda cute. Then again, I didn't really have much of an interest in dating anyway. So this was a nice little opportunity for me.

“Bit bored?” I asked in playful tone. He wasn't playing his game, which was unusual for him. It was on, but paused. “Not gonna play?”

He frowned. “This part is near impossible without someone doing co-op,” Ryosuke said. The lower half of his body was holding him up as he let the rest of him hang over the edge of the bed. So he was essentially hanging upside down. “Even if the partner is the worst in the world, it makes it so much easier. But I don't have a partner with Tomohiro gone of to who knows where.”

I may not be much of a gamer, but I did know a bit. Tomohiro is my older brother after all. “What about me?”

He started to sit up, but fell off the edge of the bed instead. Must have moved too fast. I couldn't hold back a laugh. “You?”

“I feel like I should be offended by that,” I giggled as I made my way over and sat on the bed that he'd just fallen off of. Holding my out to him, I helped him up off the floor. “Let's get this to a good save spot and then I'll kick your ass in some other game that I actually know how to play.”

My challenge got his attention. “ _You're_  going to kick  _my_ ass? I don't think so.”

“Scared?” I taunted, giving him a shove. Once again he fell off the bed. I couldn't help but think he  _let_ me push him off.

“No way in hell.” He climbed back up on the bed and sat on the other side of me.

With a smirk, I tried to push him off again. “Let's put a little bet on it,” I suggested as he grabbed my wrists when I'd tried to push him over again. Losing my balance, I fell on the floor, pulling Ryosuke down on top of me.

“Challenge accepted.” He looked me over briefly. With a smirk, he decided our little wager. “Let's make this fun. We'll make a little tournament out of it. Loser takes off one piece of clothing. We'll keep going until one of us is completely naked.”

As he let me up, I thought it over. Was I fond of the idea of letting him seeing me naked? Not really. But I  _did_ want to see him. That thought alone was enough to convince me. “You're on.”


	2. Having A Little Fun

“Looks like I win. So what's it going to be?”

I couldn't help but frown. Of course I had to lose the first round. Deciding to irritate him, I pulled one sock off.

“Oh, so you're gonna play it that way huh?” Ryosuke sounded a bit disappointed. But his frown was quickly replaced with a smirk. “Two can play that way. Guess I can't be going easy on you.”

Despite his words, he ended up losing just as much as I did. At one point I even considered he might be losing on purpose.

But as he'd mentioned, two could play that game. He was being such a tease about it. First he'd merely only removed his tie. Then the jacket of his school uniform that he'd still been wearing. In a way, I think he started with more clothing than I did.

When he was down to just his pants, I assumed his underwear too, I was still wearing my shirt and pants. But now it was my turn as the loser to remove something. My shirt was long enough to cover me, so that would be on of the last things to go. Then again, I didn't want to lose my pants quite yet either.

That's when I got an idea. Reaching up the back of my shirt, I unhooked my bra and pulled it out through my sleeve. This earning me a disappointed scowl from the blonde boy who had been hoping to see more of me than he ever had before.

“Not fair,” he fake complained. “Shirt's supposed to come first.”

The next round was close, but with Ryosuke being a video game master, I undoubtedly lost. That only reinforced the idea that he had been letting me win. Not that I could complain about that.

“So what's it going to be?” he asked. He was clearly pleased. It was obvious why too. “Pants or shirt?” Silently scowling, I didn't move. Taking the matter into his own hands, he leaned over me. “I can help you if you like...” That voice he use was quite different then his usually one. I had to admit that I thought it was quite sexy.

I let him undo the front of my pants before pushing him away. “Perv. I'll get it and when I'm done, you and your pants are going down.”

As I had said, I won the next round. But then I lost the one after. So now it came down to the final game. All that was left was my shirt and his boxers.

My theory that he'd been letting me win was definitely correct. Ryosuke beat me in the final round by a lot. There was no way I could have defeated him if he'd won so easily when I was doing the best I could.

“Looks like I win.”

“Pervert... You shouldn't want to see a little girl naked,” I complained. Okay, maybe little girl was a bit of a stretch. There really was only about a year and a half difference between us. In response he just pushed me backwards on the bed, exposing my lower half that I'd kept covered until now.

He stared a moment before slowly climbing over me. “You're no little girl...” he whispered in that seductive voice again. Since I hadn't done it like I was supposed to, he forcibly removed my last piece of clothing. Now he stared at me even longer.

Since this was a little unfair, I decided to even things. I grabbed Ryosuke's boxers. He became surprised as I pulled them down, exposing the rest of his body.

“I'm not the only one with dirty thoughts...” He leaned down and my arms immediately wrapped around him neck. I pulled his body against me as he pressed his lips to mine. It started gentle, but as it went longer, Ryosuke got rougher. Soon his hands busied themselves with exploring every inch of my body that he could reach.

My tongue brushed against his lips. His mouth opened slightly, just enough for mine to touch his teasingly. The kiss got rougher as I slid one of my hands down his chest.

Just as we were about to take things farther, a startled shout came from the doorway. We'd forgotten all about where we were. Tomohiro had just gotten back, only to find his best friend and his sister naked in his bed.


End file.
